One Last Dance
by InuyashaEarsLuver
Summary: Kagome has a school dance to go to. She feels guilty when Hojo asks her to go. But when Inuyasha finds out, why does he flinch everytime she mentions 'dance?


Author's Notes/Disclaimer- This is my very first, one shot, Inuyasha fic! I don't own any on the IY characters. Domo arigato minna-san ^^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"One Last Dance"  
  
By: InuyashaEarsLuver  
  
Her mind plagued with the same unanswered question. Her heart constricted with confusion and slight pain. A part of her body continued telling her, /This is the only chance you'll get! Go for it!/ Yet she could feel her heart whisper saying, /He isn't the one you love. It wouldn't be right./ Oh the trouble a teenage girl had to endure. She closed her eyes, heavy a heavy sigh. Life. What a pain in the neck sometimes. She reopened her eyes, feeling two small fox-like legs standing on her lap.  
  
"Kagome are you alright?" Shippo asked staring deep into her eyes. Kagome sighed once again, trying to put on her best smile.  
  
"I'm alright just a little tired," She lied.  
  
The kitsune frowned slightly, "Hmmm you don't look alright to me. Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm fine Shippo. You worry too much. Just relax," Kagome replied calmly.  
  
"If you say so."  
  
Kagome felt her mind shout /Liar!/ as she agreed to 'being all right' Truth be told she wasn't all right. And far from it. She closed her eyes once again remembering the question that burned into her thoughts.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, Kagome, do you wanna go to the dance with me this Saturday?" he had asked burying his hands deep within his pockets.  
  
"Uh," she looked into the boy's eyes, nervousness shinning deep with in them, "Um I'll have to think about it."  
  
"Do you think you can tell me by this Friday?" he implied taking a step forward.  
  
"Y-Yea, sure," she answered taking a step backward.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome opened her eyes briskly. Going to a dance had been one of her dreams from her early childhood, but somehow she felt guilty. Who was to know she would end up where she was. Deep in her heart strong emotions had grown for Inuyasha. Leaving him behind and going to a special occasion with another boy made her feel even worse. Of course her friends were the first to advise her telling her to 'totally go' although she still felt the urge to stay.  
  
"I sense something is disturbing you."  
  
Kagome turned to find Miroku sitting beside her. She had wondered how he could just appear and vanish at will. "Why would you say that?" she asked in a high tone. He laughed softly.  
  
"Kagome, Kagome I know you better than you think," Miroku replied looking into her eyes.  
  
She inched a few centimeters away from him, "I just have a few things on my mind that's all."  
  
"Aa I see. What kind of things? Things concerning about your own time?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Perhaps a young man has come across your path?"  
  
"Yea how do you know? Have you been reading my diary again?!"  
  
"No of course not. It just seems obvious."  
  
Kagome lowered her head in thought. Was she really that obvious? It didn't seem that way towards her. She had promised herself she would make the right decision. She really had no intention on telling Inuyasha about the whole ordeal, but wouldn't he become suspicious of her behavior if indeed she was that obvious..... Somehow he always managed to succeed in doing that. Anytime she felt sad, or anytime she had a sudden change in emotion, he would always be the first to notice. Suddenly Kagome's perceptions changed as a large quantity of silvery hair appeared in front of her.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" the hanyou asked, hanging from his knees from a tree to view Kagome upside down.  
  
Kagome giggled. Seeing Inuyasha upside-down was truly a funny sight, "Nothing you should worry about Inuyasha," she laughed tapping him on the nose. He wrinkled his nose bitterly, "Cut that out wench."  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered. He grumbled. Somehow her courage aroused as she spoke her next sentence, "Inuyasha can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Okay," she rubbed the back of her neck with her hand, "I have this friend. Who really likes this guy, and she's not absolutely sure if the guy likes her back or not. But there's this dance and another guy asks her to go with him. She feels really guilty about going because she likes the other guy. What do you think I er I mean my friend should do."  
  
Dance. Inuyasha felt a jolt of pain strike him, but he chose to ignore it as usual when the term 'dance' came into his thoughts. He thought for a moment turning right-side-up and jumping to the ground below him. "Well the girl shouldn't have liked the other guy then she wouldn't have got into this problem."  
  
That's not the answer she had wanted to hear...... "Is that what's been bugging you?" he asked. Kagome looked down at her lap. "Well you see," she started. blushing a bit.  
  
"Are you going to this dance?!" he asked as if he had second thoughts on the matter. She nodded.  
  
He frowned for a slight second. /Damn!!/ his mind shouted at him. "Do you even know how to dance?!"  
  
"Well I guess so."  
  
"Do you or don't you?!"  
  
"I guess!"  
  
"Hmph well you can't go to this dance thingy and not dance!" Inuyasha paused and shot a look at Miroku and Shippo. The monk nodded picking up Shippo by his tail. "Let's go young one," he added at Shippo. "HEY! Why do we have to always leave at the good parts?" Shippo complained miserably crossing his arms.  
  
"Inuyasha I don't even think I'm gunna go okay!" Kagome stated.  
  
"Yea well I wouldn't care if you did," he remarked sarcastically.  
  
"On second thought maybe I will."  
  
Inuyasha sighed. /So she wants to go to the dance/  
  
****************  
  
Inuyasha sat in a tree not far from the village. He closed his eyes inhaling the wonderful scent of the freshly prepared harvest. Kikyo had told him a feast was in hands for the newly grown provisions that had been harvested. Also she had mentioned that some kind of dance would be at hand.  
  
"What the hell is a dance?" he had asked her.  
  
She smiled laughing softly, "Isn't it obvious Inuyasha? A dance is where you dance."  
  
"Hmph sounds stupid to me," he grumbled.  
  
"Don't you know how to dance?" she asked him cunningly.  
  
His face had turned a small shade of red, "Um I guess so."  
  
"Hmmm do you want me to show you?" she smiled taking his hand in hers.  
  
He remained silent as she placed his other hand to her waist, and her other hand remained locked with his. "Very good, very good" she said as she looked down at their feet. His heartbeat had increased greatly.  
  
"Now than, oh my you have a strong grip," she teased giving his hand a small squeeze. He loosened his grip at her comment.  
  
"Okay now relax and listen to the sounds of the forest. Let the smells of abundant food fill your thoughts. Just relax."  
  
He did as he was told. She began to move. He followed her lead. Inuyasha glanced at her face. She seemed quite content. As so he. After a few moments silence, she leant her head onto his broad chest. He gasped soundlessly, shocked her sudden action. "Kikyo?" he whispered aloud. "Shhhhhh" she hushed him. Finally the time came where the dance ended and it was time to let go. Kikyo slowly pulled away from him. He let his arms fall to his waist. She looked upon him motioning for him to bend down a ways. He bent down a ways, leaving his ear next to her mouth.  
  
"You're a great dancer" she whispered into his ear and smiled when he shivered. "Yea, well, thanks" he managed to say not allowing his racing heart to admit he had felt something strange when he held Kikyo in his arms.  
  
************  
  
"Hello? Hello?! Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted snapping her fingers.  
  
Inuyasha jumped slightly, "What?!"  
  
"You were saying?" she asked impatiently.  
  
"Yea well whatever if you're going you better start packing!" he growled, walking away from her. She frowned wondering why his mood had suddenly changed during the past minute. There was just no getting past Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha wait!" she called after him. But he made no attempt to look back. He kept walking until he disappeared. /Was it something I said/ Kagome thought glancing around her. She sighed. The one attempt she had to actually communicate with Inuyasha about something other than jewel shards had just passed her along with the breeze.  
  
"It seems master Inuyasha is plagued by the term dance." Kagome heard a small voice on her shoulder. Without even looking she answered in reply.  
  
"Maybe. I hope it's not about Kikyo or something. He always goes into one of these 'moods' when someone or something brings her up. Oh Myoga I just wanna see him happy. He always looks so angry. And if he's not angry, he's worried" Kagome explained. The flea nodded in approval.  
  
"I see. Perhaps you should discuss these opinions with master Inuyasha and not I."  
  
Kagome blushed a bit, "He wouldn't care...."  
  
"Aa but I see you're wrong. Various times I have witnessed master Inuyasha save you. His face always seems to soften when he speaks with you, rather sarcastically or not. I believe he cares about you Kagome. If he were to swallow his demon pride for at least a day or so....," he paused clearing his throat, "It seems he wears a mask. A mask of his pain and misery. During this time he has grown to known you, I believe he has removed that mask, not completely, but intermediately." Kagome soaked into his words. For once Myoga had shared valuable advice that she would treasure and hold always.  
  
"Thanks Myoga."  
  
A large *BANG* was heard from a short distance. Kagome jumped, causing Myoga to tumble to the ground. A very pissed looking Sango made her way to the clearing were Kagome stood. Her giant boomerang was held tightly in her right hand. Kagome ran to her, a worried expression claiming her face.  
  
"Sango what happened?" Kagome asked looking for any visible cuts, burns, scrapes, or freshly spilled blood. Sango kept her fierce glare held on her face as she explained what had happened.  
  
"I was trying to bathe in privacy once again, when I heard laughing of some sort. I turned to find that hentai of a monk spying on me once again!" she barked ringing out her wet hair. Kagome sighed relief. Miroku shortly appeared rubbing at his swollen nose.  
  
"Honestly Sango I was searching for something I had lost in that area earlier today!" he remarked. Kagome glanced at the two back and forth as they continued bickering. She laughed. Myoga made his way back up to Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"You're a hentai and I liar! The next time I catch you I will hit you in a place where you will not be asking various women to bear your child!" Sango spat hurrying away. Miroku's eyes grew wide.  
  
"She wouldn't!" he whispered.  
  
"Oh she would," Kagome giggled.  
  
Shippo came running towards them with a rather large piece of fruit in his mouth. He stopped removing the fruit and looking around. "Jeez I heard a really loud noise is everything alright?" he asked taking a bite out of the crop. Kagome threw a humored glare at Miroku, who remained silent.  
  
"Everything is fine Shippo don't you worry ok?" Kagome remarked patting the fox child on the head. Shippo nodded continuing to feast. Miroku glanced at Shippo.  
  
"Hey can I have a bite?" he asked bending down to Shippo's height level. Shippo drew the fruit close to his chest.  
  
"No way! Get your own!" he hissed slowly backing away. Miroku stood, closing his eyes.  
  
"I see. Well I think it's time I told Inuyasha who put that frog in his shirt this morning," the monk spoke, as Shippo trembled in fear. The kitsune slowly handed out his fruit, a sad look on his face.  
  
"Okay, okay, but just a bite!"  
  
Kagome, having a good laugh, walked away to try and find Inuyasha. Myoga remained on her shoulder through the time she took to find him. /I wonder where he could be? Hmm maybe he's by the well/ Kagome thought as she made her way to the well. As she predicted Inuyasha sat cross-legged by the well. His face seemed serious, as if lost in deep thought. She approached him quietly as he remained to not notice her.  
  
"What do you want wench?" he asked as she reached out to touch his shoulder. She jumped not expecting his sudden action. Once again Myoga tumbled to the ground.  
  
"H-How did you know I was here?" she asked, as she knelt down on her knees next to him. He let out a short sarcastic laugh as he turned to face her.  
  
"I could smell you a mile away."  
  
"Is that a compliment or an insult???"  
  
"Both."  
  
"Okay than thanks for the compliment and, oh what was that word again hmmm, oh yes SIT."  
  
*BANG*  
  
"What was that for???" Inuyasha asked angrily as he also knelt on his knees to face her. She smiled. The nerve! Inuyasha 'hmphed' and tore his gaze from her. Her spiteful smile soon faded as earlier conversation rushed through her head.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"What are you going to sit me again?"  
  
"No. Why were you upset when I told you about the whole dance issue?"  
  
He flinched, "I wasn't ok! I just don't care if you go or not!" There it was that same angry tone he had used with her before. Frustration filled her eyes.  
  
"You don't have to bite my head off! I just was wondering!"  
  
"You wouldn't understand ok? No one ever does," he mumbled.  
  
"If you'd give me the chance I probably would Inuyasha."  
  
"Do you know how to dance?" he asked. It was the same question he had asked earlier that day. Kagome shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"I wouldn't plan on dancing even if I went. I would probably just hang around," she said truthfully. /Jeez that's a lame excuse!/  
  
"So you can't?" he replied ignoring her further explanation. She drew in a shuddering breath as she shook her head. And there it was. Kagome Higurashi admitted she couldn't dance. It hurt, but somehow she felt relieved. She placed her head down, as her bangs shadowed her eyes. "But that's not why I don't wanna go," she whispered. He scented tears beginning to develop in her eyes. /No not the tears!/ his mind shouted at him. He knew what needed to be done. He needed to step up to the plate and that was final! So he would have to swallow his pride for a few minutes, big deal! But he would do it. For her. He stood placing out a hand to help her up. She gazed up, a look on extreme confusion taking her face. /What is he doing?/ She took his hand carefully as he lifted her up. He spoke not a word as he took both of her hands in his. She blushed. He placed one of her hands on his shoulder while the other he kept within his. /okay it's been a while but I think I can do this/ Kagome's eyes widened. /Is he going to teach me how to dance???/ He began to move, she followed. It felt strange yet magical all the while. Her stomach turned with nervousness. Sure Inuyasha had hugged her a couple of times, but this?? Certainly not his pastime. Was he feeling alright? Had she sat him one to many times? After a while Kagome caught on. /Hey this is different/ she thought as she felt Inuyasha's warm body heat radiating off her.  
  
[When the visions surround you] [Bring tears to your eyes] [And all that surround you] [Are secrets and lies] [I'll be your strength] [I'll give you hope] [Keeping you faith when it's gone] [The one you should call, I'm standing here all alone]  
  
"Why is Inuyasha going in circles with Kagome??"  
  
"Shhh! Quiet fox!" Miroku snapped placing a hand over the young child's mouth. Shippo bit down hard on his hand. Miroku yelped in pain, as Sango quickly covered his mouth.  
  
"SHHH!" she hushed as the two stood quiet. The three of them stood behind a bush in silence. They watched Kagome and Inuyasha together. Shippo stood with Miroku covering his mouth, Miroku stood with Sango covering his mouth, and Sango stood giving a smile to the two she saw. Together as should be.  
  
[And I will take you in my arms] [And hold you right where you belong] [Till the day my life is through] [This I promise you] This I promise you]  
  
Inuyasha felt different. When he had held Kikyo in his arms he had felt strange, and confused. But as he held Kagome's figure he felt warm and an emotion he couldn't yet figure out. Whatever that emotion was, it kept his heart beating from the moment he laid eyes on Kagome. /I never knew Inuyasha could dance like this. Heck I didn't even know people knew how to dance like this in this era!/ Kagome moved in a little. His arms tightened when she moved as if saying, "No, not yet."  
  
[I've loved you forever] [In lifetimes before] [And I promise you never] [Will you hurt anymore] [I give you my word] [I give you my heart] [This is a battle we've won] [And with this vow, forever has now begun]  
  
After releasing Shippo Miroku stood up looking down on Sango. He took a bow reaching out his hand, "My lady would you care for a dance also?" Sango raised an eyebrow, as a smile slowly came onto her face. She also stood taking his hand. "Why of course Lord Miroku on one condition only."  
  
"Anything milady you just name it."  
  
"No more spying on me?"  
  
"Agreed, oh and is it possible for maybe a little kiss to go along with this dance?"  
  
"Your pushing it monk."  
  
Shippo glanced back and forth. On one side of the bush Inuyasha and Kagome, and now on this side of the bush Miroku and Sango?? Shippo made a bitter face, "If this is what growing up is all about, kissy-kissy, than I don't wanna grow up! Ewww Kirara where are you!" the fox called scurrying away.  
  
[Just close your eyes] [Each loving day] [And no this feeling won't go away] [Till the day my life is through] [This is promise you] [This I promise you]  
  
Kagome felt at peace being this close to Inuyasha, for this was truly her favorite place to be. Protected in Inuyasha's safe and warm arms. She smiled as she leant her head onto his chest. Inuyasha's mind overflowed with warnings. For him not be fooled into allowing himself to be deceived once again. He chose to ignore and simply leant his head onto hers. The breeze gently picked up around them, adding a little life to their emotional atmosphere.  
  
[Over and over I fall] [When I hear you call] [Without you in my life baby] [I just wouldn't be living at all...]  
  
Kagome pulled away slightly staring into his deep and promising amber gaze. She smiled again. He remained looking at her with not even the slightest look of happiness. Slowly a small smile also claimed his face. The two locked visions as their hearts found a link at long last. Inuyasha removed his hand from hers as he placed it under her chin. He slowly lifted her to face to his, hoping to claim her lips.  
  
[And I will take you in my arms] [And hold you right where you belong] [Till the day my life is through] [This is promise you baby] [Just close your eyes each loving day] [And no this feeling won't go away] [Every word I say is true, this I promise you] [Every word I say is true, this I promise you] [Ooh I promise you...]  
  
She leaned in closer to him feeling the passion burn deep within her, but no. Not yet. She blushed pulling away from him. He let his hands fall to his sides wondering what the hell he was thinking. Must have been a spare- of-the-moment thing. After a few moments of extreme silence Kagome spoke, "Wow, um, Inuyasha thanks?" He looked up at her, a look of annoyance taking his face.  
  
"Well there now you know so you can leave!" he shot at her. Miroku and Sango, having ended their dance as well, listened in on Inuyasha's outbreak of harshness. How could he do this?  
  
"What the hell is he doing?" Miroku asked as he indeed wondered what the 'hell' the hanyou was doing. Sango nodded speechlessly. Kagome stood in shock. Had this been the Inuyasha that had danced with her? The Inuyasha that had held her in his arms? The Inuyasha that had tried to share a kiss with her?? To her horror she felt tears fill her eyes. Only this time she refused to hold them back.  
  
"Fine! If that's how you wanna be I will leave. Inuyasha I don't know everything about your past and I don't want to know. But don't take out your anger on me just because someone you loved betrayed you. I hope you find happiness someday Inuyasha, and when you do is when I'll be back!" Kagome cried going down the well, not bothering to glance at him one last time. And there it was. Inuyasha stood silent. Everything word Kagome had shouted at him stabbed him like a dagger. She was right. He bowed his head. /When will I ever stop hurting people? Maybe that's the only thing I am good for. Hurting/ Having thought those words he leapt out of the area, leaving Sango and Miroku in utter alarm.  
  
"Miroku what just happened?" Sango asked, not wanting to except the bitter truth of reality. Miroku shook his head sadly.  
  
"A variety of emotions. Come Sango lets leave," he answered, taking her hand and tugging it gently. For once Sango didn't mind as they walked away hand-and-hand.  
  
****  
  
/He's a jerk! A complete moron!/ Kagome stormed into her bedroom not bothering to close the door behind her. She flopped down on her bed, holding a pillow close to her. Buyo purred gently as he snuggled into her leg. This wasn't the first time Inuyasha's words had sent her home, and she knew it wouldn't be the last. But why? He had acted to gentle, so loving, it just didn't make sense. A few tears trailed down to the pillow she held next to her face. Buyo trotted next to her head, licking her forehead as if having pity for her. Kagome sniffed and rubbed at her forehead. /Why do cats tongues have to feel like sand-paper!/  
  
"Kagome hunny! There's someone at here to see you," Kagome's mom called. /Great just what I need right now company/ Kagome rubbed at her eyes, standing from her bed and going to see who would be in their right mind to visit her right now.  
  
"Hey Kagome."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened as they came across a boyish figure, "Hojo what are you doing here?"  
  
"I just wanted to know if you were going to come to the dance with me tonight? You haven't called or spoken to me so I figured I should come and ask you personally. Is there something wrong you look like you've been crying."  
  
"Me? Crying no I just had something in my eye! What?? It's Saturday already?," she paused looking down at the ground. /How could I just let the week slip by me like that??/ "Um, um, I don't know. Can you come by later?"  
  
"Well the dance starts and seven and it's already five. So is an hour ok?" he asked rubbing at his head. She nodded vigorously.  
  
"Yea, yea sure. An hour, yea."  
  
"Okay see ya."  
  
She closed the door sighing relief, "Phew!" She ran to her room, now closing the door, and opening her closet. She pulled out multiple things. /Oh what am I doing?? Am I really going to go? Oh I'm so confused! Wait a minute what's this?/ Kagome pulled out a small blue box. She hadn't remembered putting this there so why was it there in the first place. She opened it quickly and gasped. She pulled out a small patch of Inuyasha's red clothing. The same that had been made from a fire rat. Now she remembered. She had saved a patch as a remembrance of him. She looked at it carefully, slowly enclosing her hand around it. /Inuyasha/  
  
***  
  
"Inuyasha! Come inside a chill in the air is upon us," Kaede called to the stubborn being that sat a few meters away. A low 'feh' was heard from where he sat. "Fine if ye wants to catch your death than go ahead!" And saying that the old woman walked back into the warm hut where the others sat.  
  
"Is he coming?" Sango asked as the old woman sat around the others. She shook her head. Miroku sighed.  
  
"Leave him be. I'm sure he'll come around sooner or later," he spoke aloud. Shippo had a sad expression as he looked around the small hut.  
  
"I miss Kagome," he whined not seeing her familiar presence as he usually did when they gathered around together. Sango took Shippo on her lap.  
  
"It's ok Shippo. I'm sure Kagome will be back soon," she comforted hoping her words would have some effect on the child.  
  
***  
  
/Maybe I shouldn't have yelled at her. Maybe she was right. Well it's too late now/ Inuyasha stood outside, as the wind softly bestowed on his shoulders. Thoughts came and went as he reminisced about what had taken place earlier. /She probably went anyway and forgot all about me. I bet she's having fun and laughing, and meeting that Hodo or whatever the hell his name is/ He reared back his fist a took a blow to the tree that stood in front of him. He left a big dent alright. His looked at his, now barely bloody, knuckles as he reared back his fist again. As he went to strike the tree again, a soft hand was placed on his. He stopped immediately as a familiar scent prickled his nose. He feared looking back, for he knew who stood behind him.  
  
*ahem* "The least you can do is look at me."  
  
Inuyasha took in a breath and turned to face the one he knew it was already. His mouth opened slightly as her scent was the same, but her appearance was... /WOW/ Her body bore a simple dress, her hair left alone, but he didn't mind. Had she done all of this for him?? He tried to find words.  
  
"Kagome I," she placed a hand to his mouth and took both of his hands in hers. She placed one hand at her waist and the other in her hand. He watched in amazement as she began moving with him.  
  
"Why did you come back?" he asked through her silence.  
  
She smiled, "Don't I always?"  
  
He had to smile at that. "You look, different."  
  
"Is that a compliment or an insult?"  
  
"Uh, a compliment."  
  
She laughed softly, "Thank you."  
  
The soft breeze blew on them again. A few strands of her hair blew into her face. Inuyasha gently placed them behind her ear as he also placed a light kiss on her cheek. She was grateful if was the evening, for she wouldn't have wanted to him to see how red she was at that moment. She leant her head on his, he leant his head on hers.  
  
"As should be," Miroku added secretly watching the two. He glanced at Sango sitting by his side. She looked at him and nodded already knowing what he was going to ask. "Really do you mean it???" She nodded once again. He leant in to also place a kiss on her cheek when Shippo bounded up in between them to see what all the fuss was about. Miroku pulled away horrified that he had almost well, you know. Miroku scooted back a way.  
  
"Ghastly!" he squealed scurrying away. Sango laughed to herself as she handed Shippo a small strawberry.  
  
"And here's my part of the deal," she laughed handing him the strawberry. Shippo laughed also. "Maybe that'll teach him a lesson huh Sango?"  
  
"Yes I think that will teach him one that will haunt him for eternity."  
  
**END**  
  
Author's Notes: Well how was it?? Sorry if it was too long, but I just had so many ideas! Please review and if you choose to flame than go ahead. Arigato ^^ 


End file.
